Keeping Faith
by livingtothefull
Summary: Finn Hudsons life is changed forever after an accident that threatens to ruin his life and that of his families. AU Post Theatricality. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything :) Everything belongs to Ryan Murphey...  
This is just a short intro chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. Please review. I appreciate anything you guys have to say.**

**FULL SUMMARY - Finn Hudson's life changed the minute he spoke those hatefull words to Kurt. After fleeing the house and accident threatens to change the lives of everyone in Lima. Especially Finn and his family. Now Finn struggles to find some sort of normal in a world that is completely new to him. The Glee club and his family try to help him through this hard time. **

It was like an outer body experience for Finn Hudson. He listened to himself yell such horrible things at Kurt unbelieving that it was himself saying it. He was usually such a calm person, someone who just went with the flow but he was finding it so hard to ignore Kurt's obvious crush on him, he just didn't know how to deal with it and now all of those feelings were coming to the surface. He could see Kurt's face break with every word that he was saying and yet he felt so powerless to stop himself. The flood gates had opened and Finn wasn't sure how to stop it.

Burt came running down the stairs as soon as he heard the words Finn was yelling. He couldn't believe the things that Finn was saying, the terms he was using. Finn just stared at Burt as he yelled at him, as he told him he was no longer welcome in the house. He felt so betrayed. This was supposed to be his house too, they were meant to be starting a family. Obviously that family didn't include him. He was just there because there was no where else for his mother to send him. Finn struggled not to turn around and apologised to Kurt as he walked up the basement stairs. He knew that right now him saying he was sorry would only make it worse. He saw his mother standing at the top of the stairs just looking at him. He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh Finn..." She said softly. Finn had always been close with his mother, it was always the two of them against the world. Finn felt so useless that he couldn't give his mother what she needed, that she had to go and find love somewhere else. He felt like such a disappointment. "Why?" She asked him.

Finn just stayed quiet. He didn't know the answer, well he did but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit that Kurt had been lusting after him for months, that he was uncomfortable sharing a room with him and that he never wanted to move out of their old house. No one would listen to him even if he said it all.

"I think it's best if you go somewhere else for a few days" Carole told her son.

"So at the first sign of trouble you choose your new family over me? Is that how this works?" Finn said back. He could feel his anger once again rising.

"Finn..." She tried but he cut him off.

"No, you never listened to anything I had to say about this and now I am not going to listen to you. I get it, you have a new family now, one that I am unwelcomed in. So fine, I will go somewhere else but don't expect me to ever come back" Finn didn't know where all this anger was coming from but he was almost glad that he could finally get his true feelings out, he was sick off keeping everything locked up inside of him.

"It's not like that Finn, I love you..."

"Yeah, but just not enough to stick up for me or defend me. It's fine Mum, really, you are happy here" Finn took a calming breath "This family is better for you than ours ever was"

"We can sort things out. We can talk to Burt and Kurt and talk about everything that happened tonight" Carole tried to reason. She had never seen her son so upset.

"No, you have a family and I am happy for you. Goodbye mum"

With that Finn stormed out of the house and into his car. Carole stood frozen, tears pouring from her eyes. Burt rushed up and pulled her into a tight hug and Carole began sobbing. Kurt just looked on feeling guilty, he knew that this was all his fault. He couldn't bear to watch Carole crying, he walked back into his and Finns room and cried, he cried for the hateful things Finn had said and he cried over the guilt he felt for making Finn so uncomfortable in the first place. Kurt just felt so lost. He hated himself for ruining the relationship that Finn and Carole had, he had come between the two closest mother son duos in town.

Finn was so angry. He felt so betrayed that his mother would choose the Hummels over her own flesh and blood. Growing up Finn idolized his mother, he had done everything he could to make her proud of him. He knew all the things she gave up to raise him and he wanted to make sure that she felt like everything she had sacrificed was worth while. He told his mother everything, he was so open and honest with her and he felt as though she was his rock. He felt so angry that she would turn her back on him. She hadn't even asked him why he said what he said, what made him so angry. She had just assumed that he was one hundred percent in the wrong and that Kurt was the perfect son that would never do anything wrong. The things that Kurt did were wrong, the way he watched him. If Finn had done that to a girl, she would put out a restraining order against him but because Kurt was doing it, it was ok? Finn couldn't get his head around that.

Finn was driving around the streets of Lima at an alarmingly fast pace. He just wanted to get away, to forget. He felt a tear trickle down his face as he realized that he had nowhere to go. He no longer had a key to his old house so he couldn't go there. He and Puck were no longer friends and as soon as Rachel found out what happened she would probably kick him out as well. He thought about going to Mr Schue house but then he realized the Spanish teacher would probably kick him out too. He was truly along with no where to go. He turned up the radio to try and get rid of the voices in his head/

As Finn drove through the green light he saw a car coming towards him. The headlights were pointing straight at his face and Finn was powerless to move his car out of it's path. Finn closed his eyes as the other car barrelled into him. The car spun around and rolled down a bank and into a ditch where no one could see. Finn cried out in pain as bones were broken and cuts were formed. Finn opened his eyes but his vision was blurred by blood dripping from his forehead and into his eyes. He was pinned underneath the staring wheel and his stomach and chest were aching. Finn felt as though he was going to throw up when he saw the blood soaking his clothes, the smell was horrible. He struggled to keep his eyes open against the pain that was flowing through his body. He just wanted to go back to the beginning of the night and change everything.. He didn't want things to end like this.

With one last breath. Finn Hudson closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah Puckerman was a badass , through and through. He lived his life as a free man never sticking to one girl more than five minutes. Things had changed slightly since learning of Quinn Fabrays pregnancy, he was the father of that baby girl and there was nothing he could do to change that. Puck wasn't known to feel guilty over anything but he had an unbearable amount of guilt over the way that Finn had been treated and the way he had found out he wasn't the father. Finn was a good guy that he stuck by Puck through his whole life. Finn had been the only person to never judge Puck on the things he did. If Puck was honest with himself, he missed his best friend and it killed him that Finn could no longer even looked him in the face. Finn deserved to be treated better, Puck knew that more than anyone. He didn't think that Finn would ever forgive him for what happened, Quinn and Puck had taken Finn's little girl from him, even if she wasn't technically his.

Puck was on his way to bread sticks to meet with Santana when he saw something. Glass covered the road and skid marks were evident. The tree's on the side of the road were destroyed. Puck couldn't help but look, he wanted to know what had happened. He got out of the car and looked down the ditch, he almost threw up at what he saw. His best friends car was laying at the bottom of the ditch upside down. Puck didn't think twice about running down to see if his friend or anyone else in the car was injured. Puck prayed that Finn was alright, he would never forgive himself if he didn't get the chance to make things right with Finn. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then he looked inside the car, not sure what he would find.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Carole Hudson sat in the living room of her boyfriends house thinking back over everything that had happened. Finn was usually such a nice and polite young man, he had never raised his voice at her in his life. She wondered what had caused him to yell such things at Kurt, she mentally kicked herself for not asking him first, for not listening to his side of the story. She would be the first to admit that she was completely head over heels in love with Burt, she hadn't met anyone that had made her feel that way since Finn's dad Christopher. She never thought that love was possible after Chris died. She was left with a young son and a pile of debt. She thought that no one would ever want a women like her. Then she met Burt and he treated her so well, he would take her to diner and tell her how beautiful she looked. She was so caught up in love that she had neglected the one person who had been with her through it all, the one person who would move mountains to make her happy. Finn was the most important thing in her life and she hated herself for forgetting that. She knew that Finn wasn't ready to move and yet she practically forced him too. She had used his selflessness and love for her to convince him that moving was the right thing to do. She should never have done that and she hoped that Finn would forgive her for that.

"Everything will be alright Carole" Burt tried to comfort her.

"No it won't. Finn will never forgive me for this Burt. He has done everything I have asked of him and yet the one time he asks me for something I just ignore him. He never wanted to move here Burt and I should've listened to him more" Carole cried. "I love you so much but Finn is my son. Just like you protected your son tonight, I need to do the same with mine"

"I completely understand that Carole, and I want to fix this just as much as you do. I don't want to loose you and I don't want to loose Finn. He is a good kid" Burt held her hand in his. Carole made him so happy and he didn't want to loose that so soon after it had begun.

"I don't even no where my son is. What kind of mother am I? I don't even know where he has gone" Carole was an emotional wreck. She could barely stop crying for five minutes "We have to go look for him Burt. I have to find him"

"You can't drive in this state. I will drive and we will go and bring him home" Burt kissed her hand as he stood to grab the keys.

Carole nodded and with a quick goodbye to Kurt the two of them jumped in the car to go and find Finn. Carole needed to see her son, to tell him what a fool she had been. Finn was an amazing person and she was so lucky to have him as a son. She was so ashamed of the way she had treated him lately. She would do everything in his power to earn his fogginess. She wouldn't be able to go on living if she didn't have Finn in her life. Finn was her everything. She remembered when Finn was about six years old and he came home from school crying because everyone had teased him because he didn't have a dad. She remembered him asking what happened to his daddy, she had told him through tears how his father was a hero that died serving his country. Finn just looked up and told her that she didn't need to be sad because they would be just fine and that he would be her hero. Carole felt tears in eyes thinking about that memory. How had she let things get so far?

Meanwhile at the house Kurt was still sitting on his bed feeling guilty. He knew it was him that had driven the normally kind hearted boy to loose his temper. He was so in love with Finn that he couldn't help but stare at him, Finn was good looking and anyone in their right mind would be stupid not to steal a look. Kurt knew it was so much more than that, it was different because he was a guy, and a guy he was sharing his room with. He could see how uncomfortable it made Finn and yet he did nothing to stop it. Finn had asked him kindly that he didn't like it and that he was straight but Kurt had just ignored him, he had blown him off with long words that Finn didn't really understand. Finn was one of the most kindhearted and friendly people that Kurt had ever met and Kurt had used that against him. Finn didn't deserve to be treated that way and Kurt couldn't be at all surprised that Finn had blown up like he did, it was only a matter of time really. He prayed that his father and Carole would find Finn and bring him home, he didn't want to loose Finn as an almost brother. He didn't want to ruin this family before it really had a chance to begin. He would never forgive himself.

His phone began to ring, he looked at the caller id and was none to surprised to see that it was Mercedes who was ringing him. She had amazing timing Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey Doll" Mercedes greeted.

"Hi" His voice cracked with sadness.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked kindly and full of concern.

"I pushed him too far Mercedes. I knew how uncomfortable this all made him and yet I did nothing to stop it. Now he is gone and no one knows where he is" Kurt cried.

"Who Kurt? Who is gone? " Mercedes asked, now she was freaking out wondering what had happened.

"Finn" Kurt whispered so softly that Mercedes almost didn't hear him.

Kurt went over the whole story from the beginning. He told her about how he had decorated the room and the way Finn had reacted. He told her about the argument and the things that Finn had said. Mercedes interrupted him to tell him how Finn was wrong, along with some colourful comments about the tall boy. Kurt stopped her and told her the rest, about the things he did to Finn, the way he looked at him and acted. He then told her of the fight Carole and Finn had and how Finn had stormed out and that now no one knew where he was.

"It's all my fault" Kurt was crying by the end of the story. His voice was muffled by the sound of his sobs.

"Honey, your dad and Carole will find Finn and bring him home and then you guys can sort everything out" Mercedes tried to tell him.

"What if he never forgives me?" Kurt asked.

"Finn doesn't seem like the type of guy to hold a grudge. I'm sure he will forgive you. He probably feels just as guilty about the things that he said"

Kurt continued to talk away to Mercedes. She was helping ease some of his grief. He didn't know what he would do without her. He looked at the clock and noticed that his parents had been gone a while. He couldn't help but feel worried. He didn't know what could possibly be taking them this long to find Finn. It wasn't like there were many places to go in Lima.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLLEE

Puck almost threw up when he saw Finn hunched over the steering wheel. Puck couldn't get over the amount of blood that was covering Finn's clothes, it seemed never ending. Puck put his fingers to Finns neck to try and find a pulse, he almost cried of happiness when he felt a faint pulse. Finn was alive. He almost hit himself when he realized that he had left his phone at home, it was out of battery. He was torn, he didn't know if he should stay at the car to make sure Finn kept breathing or stand at the road trying to alert a car of what was going on. For the moment, he decided he would stay with Finn and see if he could get the taller boy to wake up, or give any other signs of life.

He looked for any obvious injuries. He noticed a cut on the back of Finns head that was bleeding a lot. Puck wasn't sure if he should pressure on it or leave it. He decided to leave it for now and continue looking. Puck eyes moved to Finn's stomach and chest. Puck opened the door and threw up when he saw a four inch wide piece of metal that was sticking into Finn's side. Puck took a moment to regain some breath before thinking of what to do next. He took of his shirt and used it to put pressure around the wound hoping to stop some of the blood flow. Puck could've cried when Finn gave a low moan at the pressure. Puck thought that was probably a good sign.

"Please Finn, please be alright" Puck begged as he struggled to know what to do. If he made the wrong decision it could cost Finn his life. He couldn't bear the though of the world without one likeable Finn Hudson in it. It was something that brought tears to his eyes. Puck just kept putting pressure on Finn's side and hoping that soon he would figure out what to do.

He quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards the road hoping to see another car. There was nothing in sight. He panicked. Finn needed help and fast and he had no idea how to get it. Puck ran into the store across the road from where he was and ripped the phone out of the managers hand who was currently using it. He ignored the mans anger as he rang 911 and explained everything. He didn't' bother to talk to the manager. He ran back to Finn the moment he finished talking to the operator. He jumped back into the passengers seat and checked the Finn was still alive. His pulse was slowing and Puck knew that wasn't good, it meant Finn was running out of time.

"I never meant for any of this to happen Finn. I never meant for you to find out how you did, we should've told you, we should've never let you believe that you were the father. I know how excited you were to become a father and how close you felt to Quinns baby. If I could go back I would Finn, I truly would. You were my best friend man. You were the only person who actually cared about me and thought that I was a good person. Finn I am so sorry and I am going to do everything I can to make you realize this" Puck kept on talking, he did anything he could to take his mind of the fact that his best friend was slipping away right in front of him "We wanted to name the baby after you but it is kind of hard because it is a girl. But Finn, you will always have a place in that little girls heart I promise you but please man you can only be there for her if you are alive."

By the time the emergency services arrived Puck was sobbing, holding a bloody tee shirt against Finn's side trying to stop the bleeding and begging for fogginess. He stood to the side and watched as Firefighters and paramedics tried to get Finn out of the car. He was pinned inside the car and every minute that he stayed in the car his chance of survival decreased.. Puck watched in fear as they spoke about Finns condition, he heard them saying that Finn was in bad shape and that they needed to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible. His best friend was dying, and Puck could do nothing to help him

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLLEE

Carole and Burt thanked Rachel's parents and told them to ring them if they heard anything from Finn. They had looked everywhere for the teenager and had come up with nothing. They had tried Pucks house, but his mother had told him she hadn't seen or heard from Finn in months. They went to Mr Schue's house, then the bowling alley and finally they ended at Finn's ex girlfriend Rachel's house. No one had seen Finn since school broke out that day, no one knew where he would go. Carole couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut telling her that something was very wrong.

"We will drive around for a little bit longer and then call it a night. Maybe he will show up at school tomorrow" Burt said but Carole wasn't really listening. She was thinking about where Finn would go, it was during this that she realized how little she knew about her son now. She used to know all his friends and all his favourite hang outs. Now she barely took the time to ask him how his day was. She had let Finn slip away from her and now she wasn't sure how easy it would be to get him back. He was no longer the little boy that idolized her. She would give anything to go back to those moments and pay more attention to him and make sure he was happy. She had failed him as a mother.

They drove along the quiet roads of Lima before pulling up at a Que of traffic.. The road ahead was closed and a police car was diverting traffic an alternate route. Carole looked and saw fire engines and police cars lining the road along with an ambulance. She swore that she saw Noah Puckerman car in the middle of it all but she wasn't sure, she hadn't seen him or the car in a long time.

"What's happened officer?" Burt asked as they reached the front of the que. The officer leant on the open window.

"Car accident. The car ended up down the ditch and driver is trapped" He explained.

Carole didn't listen as Burt and the officer talked for a few more seconds. Burt was just about to pull away when Carole saw Puck standing at the side of the road, shirtless with tear stains down his face. "FINN" She screamed and ran out of the car. The officer tried to pull her back "THAT"S MY SON" She screamed and ran towards the accident sight. A shocked Burt jumped out of the car as he realized what Carole was yelling and what it meant for his almost step son.

Carole saw Pucks shocked expression as she came running towards him. She saw how broken he looked, how lost and sad his face was. She didn't even need to ask to know that it was Finn laying at the bottom of the ditch trapped in the car. Carole stopped at the top of the road and looked down, firefighters were drilling into the car, working as hard as they could to get Finn out of the car. Burt caught up with Carole and wrapped his arms around her, he didn't want her running down there, they had no idea what state Finn was in.

"The steering wheel has pinned him down. They are trying to cut him free" Puck spoke in an emotionless voice. He knew they would want to know what is going on "It's not good Carole" Puck admitted as another tear rolled down his face. Carole had seen Puck grow over the years but the one thing she had never seen was him cry. He barely ever showed emotion yet alone go as far as to cry. The sight o f Noah Puckerman in tears scared her more than anything else. She just stared at the car hoping that her son was doing alright, she wished more than anything that she could run down there and hold him.

"We've got him out" Carole heard someone yell. They were pushed to the side as paramedics rushed down to the car with a Gurney, ready to load her son onto it.

Carole could barely hold herself up when she finally saw Finn. There was so much blood, it covered his face and his clothes. Burt had to hold her up and she sobbed, Finn shouldn't be laying on a gurney half alive. Finn should be running around the football field, singing in Glee and hanging out with his friends. He was too young to be in this situation. Carole wished that tonight had never happened. Carole, Burt and Puck were pushed further to the side as they carried Finn out of the ditch and onto the road. They were loading him into the ambulance when Carole finally spoke up.

"I am his mother, let me ride with him" She demanded. She didn't give them a chance to answer, she just climbed in and grabbed onto Finn's hand.

"You will have to stay to the side" One of the paramedics warned before the doors shut and ambulance sped away, hoping to get Finn to te hospital in time.

Burt and Puck were left standing there unsure of what to do. They were surrounded by police officers trying to gather evidence as to what happened, trying to figure out how Finn ended up at the bottom of a ditch barely alive. Burt had never seen anything like this in his life. He had never seen someone look as bad as Finn did when they carried him from the car. When his wife died she had looked weak, the cancer had been eating away at her for a long time, but she always had a smile on her face and tried to be strong. Finn just looked so sick, he looked so pale, like there was barely any life left in him. Burt knew that he would never be able to erase that image from his mind.

"What happened Puck?" Burt asked quietly.

"I don't know. I was just driving to bread sticks and I saw all the glass so I got out and had a look and I saw Finn's car down there" Puck started. Burt couldn't begin to imagine how hard this was for him "And then there was so much blood, oh go d there was so much blood"

"It's alright Puck, you don't have to go on" Burt said softly "Thank you Noah, thank you for being there with Finn and doing everything that you could " Burt said sincerely.

They stood in silence for a few more moments just watching everyone around them work.. Both of them wondering what had happened, what had caused Finn to crash. Everyone knew that Finn was a good driver, at almost every party he was elected the sober driver. He barely drunk a drop of alcohol and was trusted by almost every parent to bring their child home safely. Finn wouldn't just crash Puck thought bitterly, something else must have happened. Puck refused to believe that Finn would crash on his own, it was so un-Finn.

"I have to go and get Kurt, he probably at home worried sick about everything" Burt said in a rush "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No" Puck answered quickly.

Burt just looked at him before running back towards the car, he had to get Kurt and get to the hospital, he didn't have time to worry about Puck right now. He was sure that Puck was just in shock, after everything that had happened. He got into his car and sped off towards his house, Kurt was not going to take the news well.

Kurt was still in his basement room when Burt got back. Burt paused at the top of the stairs and just looked at his son. He was laying on his bed chatting away on the phone, Burt guessed that it was Mercedes, the two of them talked constantly. He wanted to tell his son and get to the hospital as quickly as possible but Burt knew it would probably not be that simple, Kurt would take a while to process the news.

"Kurt" Burt finally address his son.

Kurt looked at him before talking into the phone "Mercedes I wall call you later, my dad just got home" He hung up after saying this.

"Did you find Finn?" Kurt asked straight away. He looked at his father, there was something he couldn't quite place, his father looked different.

"Yes but..." Burt started but Kurt cut him off.

"Where is he then? Where did he go?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt there was an accident" Burt cursed himself, that was the worst way to start this off "Kurt, Finn is at the hospital, it's not looking good"

Kurt was still, he wasn't sure he was hearing right. Finn was in the hospital. Kurt couldn't get his head around it. Finn was always so careful, with everything. This couldn't be happening, Kurt though as the guilt started to set in. He drove Finn out of the house and now he was in the hospital because of it. It was all his fault, Carole would blame him for sure he thought. Kurt wasn't sure what to say, what to do.

"Kurt I know this is hard to take but we really need to get to the hospital kid" Burt tried to hurry his son along. They were wasting time, something that Finn didn't have a lot of.

Burt had to drag Kurt out of the house, he was like a robot. Burt knew that Kurt would be feeling guilty. Burt sighed, that was Kurt's one problem, it was like he took the weight o f the world on his shoulders, bamming himself for everything. It wasn't Kurt's fault Finn had crashed, in fact Burt didn't know whose fault it was. It was an accident, and Burt wished that Kurt would understand that. Burt drove to the hospital in half the time it normally took, he didn't think that he drove under the speed limit once during the entire journey.

Burt and Kurt saw Carole sitting on one of the plastic hospital chairs in the waiting room looking pale, with dried tears on her face. Burt went straight to her side, while Kurt stood back a bit, not wanting to interrupt but still hear what was happening with Finn.

"They have taken him into surgery, his heart stop Burt" Carole cried out "My baby's heart stopped beating"

The three of them stayed in the waiting room hoping for news on Finn, all of them praying that Finn would be alright. Finn was always the one in these situations to tell jokes and to try make people feel better. He would sit there with that goofy grin on his face and make everyone feel that little bit better. But Finn wasn't there and they all felt it. The emptiness in the room was unnerving

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLLEE

Puck sat on the street across the street from the accident watching everyone work. He knew that he should be at the hospital with Finn's family waiting but he thought he wouldn't be welcomed, and besides he couldn't seem to get up and get in his car. He was frozen in place, haunted by what he had seen. He couldn't think straight, all he could do was sit and wonder how all of this had happened, how things had got to this stage.

"Son are you alright?" A police officer asked after seeing Puck sitting there for almost an hour.

Puck didn't answer, instead choosing to continue staring at the road hoping it would offer some kind of answer as to how this all had happened. He had messed things up with Finn, he had taken a good friendship and ruined it. Puck was a badass , he knew that, he was born to be bad but Finn was always the guy who would let him be dork and not judge him. He would listen to Puck talk for hours about his sex life and not be weird about it. Finn was the only person that didn't care that Puck was scared of heights and he would sit and listen to Puck talk about his father and how much he hated him for leaving. Finn had never turned his back on him and was an amazing friend and Puck had ruined everything, Puck had destroyed everything the night that he had tricked Quinn Fabray into sleeping with him. Now he sat on the side of the road thinking that he may never get the chance to make things right. He had to tell Finn one more time how sorry he was and how much of an idiot he was for doing what he did.

Meanwhile at the hospital The Hudson/Hummel clan were waiting for news on Finn. He had been in surgery for almost five hours already. They were starting to get nervous. Finally they saw Finn's doctor walking towards them.

"I have some bad news for you all"


End file.
